ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon + Anime! (Video game)
Cartoon + Anime! (video game) is an upcoming crossover platform fighting action-adventure RPG game created by ???, published for Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, PC, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo NX. With all characters from the classic and modern cartoons (Disney XD, Cartoon Network, Looney Tunes, Nickelodeon, Max Fleischer, Famous Studios, Harvey Films, Walter Lantz, Illumination, DiC, Nelvana, Don Bluth), and a lot of anime shows (Shonen Jump, Adaptation of game in anime, Light novel, more, etc) Plot Gameplay The gameplay of the video game combines elements and game mechanics from ??? Stages/Levels Characters The characters are different between classic and modern cartoons and a lot of anime shows : See : Cartoon + Anime! (Video Game)/List of Characters DLC Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Gallery Cutscenes Soundtrack Franchises featured in this game *Gravity Falls *Akame ga Kill! *Hyperdimension Neptunia *Steven Universe *Naruto Shippuden *Elfen Lied *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Hellsing *Geronimo Stilton *Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni *Barbapapa *Babar *Jimmy Neutron *Fairy Tail *The Fairly Oddparents *Dragon Ball Z / Super *Phineas and Ferb *Bleach *Powerpuff Girls / Z *One Piece *The Amazing World of Gumball *Shaman King *Mermaid Melody *Full Metal Alchemist *Magi : The Labyrinth of Magic *Regular Show *Katekyo Hitman Reborn *Dexter's Laboratory *DanganRonpa *Samurai Jack *Digimon *Ben 10 *Pokémon *Persona 3 / 4 / 5 *Date A Live *Clarence *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Medaka Box *Highschool DxD / New / BorN *Witch Craft Works *Sailor Moon *Sword Art Online *Avatar *Ojamajo DoReMi *Danny Phantom *Show by Rock!! *Soul Eater / Not *D. Gray-Man *Rugrats / All Grown Up *Super Sonico *Yu-Gi-Oh! / GX / 5DS / Zexal / Arc V *Infinite Stratos *Monogatari *Star Vs. The Force Evil *Lolirock *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Yo-Kai Watch *Blue Dragon *Hey Arnold! *Gintama *Wild Thornberrys *Little Witch Academia *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Future Diary *Adventure Time *Urara Meirochou *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Sugar Sugar Rune *Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! *K-On *American Dragon Jake Long *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Pretty Cure Series *Deadman Wonderland *Negima! *ChalkZone *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Kim Possible *K Project *Doug *To Love Ru / Darkness *Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan *Tokyo Mew Mew *Sakigake!! Otokojuku *Wander Over Yonder *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *No game No life *Dr. Slump *Log Horizon *Assasination Classroom *Uncle Grandpa *Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar *Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi *Inazuma Eleven / GO! *Haikyuu!! *We Bare Bears *Love Live! School Idol Project *Rick and Morty *My Hero Academia *One Punch Man *Secret of NIMH *Kill la Kill *Dragon's Lair *Space Ace *An American Tail *Code Geass *The Land Before Time *Gurren Lagann *All Dogs Go To Heaven *Rock-A-Doodle *Thumbelina *Little Witch Academia *Nisekoi (False Love) *DanMachi: Is It Wrong to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon *NouCome *Sushi Pack *Toriko *KonoSuba *Hell Teacher Nūbēaske *Masamune-kun no Revenge *A Troll in Central Park *Ed Edd N Eddy *Case Closed *The Pebble and The Penguin *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Senran Kagura *Maya the Bee *Fist of the North Star *Kuroko's Basketball *Sket Dance *Anastasia *Needless *Aquarion Evol *The Loud House *Rurouni Kenshin *Bartok The Magnificent *El Tigre *Hunter X Hunter *Yu Yu Hakusho *Invader Zim *Tottemo! Luckyman *Titan A.E. *Corpse Party *Woody Woodpecker *Despicable Me *Is This A Zombie *HOP *As Told by Ginger *The Angry Beavers *The Lorax *The Secret Life of Pets *Sing *CatDog *Beyblade: Metal / Burst *Mighty Bee *Inspector Gadget *Rainbow Brite *Lady Lovely Locks *The Ninja Turtles *Winx Club *PINY Institute of New York *Simsala Grimm *Berenstain Bears (2002 version) *Magic School Bus *Littlest Pet Shop *The Severing Crime Edge *Franklin The Turtle *George Shrinks *Betty Boop *Popeye *Gulliver's Travels *Saint Seiya *Teen Titan / GO *Kiss Him, Not Me *Xiaolin Chronicles *Valkyrie Drive Mermaid *The Swan Princess *Mr. Bug Goes To Town *Superman *Batman *Back at the Barnyard *Black Butler *Quest for Camelot *Kids Next Door *Keijo!!!!!!!! *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Neuro: Supernatural Detective *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Chowder *Monster Musume *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Psycho Pass *Another *Casper *Pupa *Captain Earth *Castle Town Dandelion *Little Lulu *Guilty Crown *The Qwaser of Stimgata *Herman and Katnip *Scum's Wish *Cross Ange *Baby Huey *Beelzebub *Fate/Stay Night / Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya *The Simpsons *Futurama *Americain Dad *Family Guy *Pinky and Brain *Rem et Stimpy *Dusk Maiden of Amnesia *Shiki *Over the Garden Wall *Pippi Longstocking *Looney Tunes *Japan Animator Expo Trivia Rating While the game will have the same rating basis in North America, it will be rated PEGI 12 in Europe. Category:Action/Adventure Category:Video Games Category:RPG game Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo NX Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii U Category:Wii Category:IOS Category:Mac Category:PC Category:Steam Category:Disney XD Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Shonen Jump Category:Adaptation Category:Square Enix Category:Cartoons Category:Anime Category:Walter Lantz Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:DIC Category:Nelvana Category:Don Bluth Category:Looney Tunes Famous Studios Category:Harveytoons